


Making History

by starlitpurple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...Married? Like <i>officially</i>.” He used finger quotes for emphasis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile hasn't it? I've been away from fandom and from writing for a while. (Kuroko no Basuke has currently taken me hostage.) But I've been getting the urge to write again and missing these guys and came up with this little drabble! It may or may not have more to it later... I have a bit more written, but it is currently unfinished.
> 
> Happy 520 Day! <3

“...Married? Like _officially_.” He used finger quotes for emphasis.

Roy’s lip tilted up in amusement, though Ed knew that _he_ knew exactly how much weight his words carried.

“Yes, Ed, ‘officially’.” He said the last word mimicking Ed’s own finger quotes.

Ed fumbled for a moment, then slumped onto one of the squishy couches in Roy’s fancy ‘leader of the country’ office. It was late. No one was around, except for one or two of Roy’s men stationed outside--probably Havoc and Catalina...or Breda, maybe. He hadn’t been paying enough attention when he’d come in.

Roy was staring at him.

“What?”

“You haven’t answered my question,” Roy stated, annoyingly adorably calm.

Ed huffed and rolled his eyes. “You already know that I’d marry you a hundred times over if I could, but...I mean, you’re serious.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Absolutely serious.”

“But...this could change history. I mean this could really fuck you over, Roy.”

The look in Roy’s eyes went from amused to bittersweet. “It could, but I’ve been in office long enough that the country is mostly stable now. We’ve been making great strides toward acceptance and equality. ...I think,” he paused for a moment and smiled. “I think that it would be more beneficial to the country in our pursuit of equality, than harmful.”

Ed raised a skeptical eyebrow. “More beneficial to the country, or to us?”

Roy stood slowly and Ed heard his back popping as he stretched. He moved around his desk a moment later and sat beside Ed on the couch before he spoke. His tired eyes were almost sad. It had been a long day. “Can it not be both?”

Ed opened his mouth to respond, but he wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to say. He wanted it to be both, of course he did, and maybe in a perfect world two gay VIPs getting married would go without a hitch, but...

Roy’s hand landed on his arm, and he rubbed his thumb in little circles until Ed looked up. “We don’t need to change history, Ed, we’d be making it.”

Ed almost wanted to cry at the look on Roy’s face. “I--I guess.” He wasn’t sure what to say.

The thumb stopped moving. “So. Is that a yes?”

Ed laughed, shaking his head. “Yes. I think it’s a crazy idea and we’re gonna catch seven kinds of hell for this, but, yes Roy, I want to marry you. Or rather,” he fingered the silver band on his left hand, looking down at it fondly for a moment, and then looked back at Roy, who caught his eyes in an instant. “I want to ‘officially’ marry you.”

“Mmm,” Roy’s eyes crinkled at the corners with the beaming smile that split his face and reached out to catch his left hand in his own. “Good.”

Their silver bands clinked together as their fingers entwined.


End file.
